What Actually Happened to Zim
by Kirsparks
Summary: This is what actually happened... It's sadder then I meant it to be... By the way, it's a One-Shot.


What Actually Happened to Zim

Prologue

Zim felt all the cosmos swirling around him. The basic necessities he had been equipped with were almost used up. The days past by as slowly as a drifting feather, and like a feather in a sudden gust of wind, he had no idea where chance would take him, if anywhere at all.

The mission seemed simple enough. The Mighty Tallest had sent him to a secret planet, because he was truly the best invader ever, with his advanced SIR unit, GIR. The chance to do something so great struck him with a point of curiosity; he'd always wanted to do something great. Zim readily started his mission, fighting the fact that the Tallest would not want him to go. Of course, to the Tallest, Zim had always been annoying, but seeing his failed attempts on Earth, they had started to turn it into an experiment: How long could Zim survive on this plant "Earth"? Zim figured surviving on Earth was like surviving without going to Foodcourtia every Sunday Afternoon, or going away from Irk for a while on vacation to a Beach planet. These things are not basic needs that are required for an Irken such as Zim to survive. In the training to become a Invader(When he was a just but a Smeet), the Trainers tried to teach them how to not question the specifics of an operation. Zim never learned it, he was to busy causing mischief on the other smeets. He had once asked the commander of the Squads why they were doing a certain drill, and he was rewarded with a stare as heartless as the Tallests on a bad day and conveyed that he had no right to ask any questions whatsoever. To Zim, well, he didn't care much for the Squads anyways, so he kept the foolish behavior on.

The days following Zim becoming an Invader were filled with anticipation and the dread of downright disappointment. After about a year, the results of the final selection team became obvious, and he jumped a mile high when he'd found out his fate. He had made it into Mission Impending Doom 2! He had remembered when he was a Smeet, thinking that training had been a breath to him(well, that's what he thought, he had actually failed every test possible). But mostly, he could not wait to get to the actual mission. At the debriefing before the mission started, everyone was given a kit of things to take with them on the mission. The list is as follows: A SIR unit(with cup holders!), a packet of food which needed no preparation, and several extra Invader Uniforms. The Invaders had also been tought how to find food and water on the planet they were to conquer. Except for Zim. The Tallest told him he was so superior(Not as superior as them OF COURSE) that he could figure it out by himself. They were not to use anything in the kit till they got to the planet, where of course it was completely necessary. Other supplies had been given to Zim as well, and with the training he had received, he felt he was ready to conquer this "Secret Planet".

Who would have counted on his new SIR unit, GIR, to be so inconvenient? His singing (to Zim) was like two Voot Cruisers exploding after overheating after a long drive through space. (**A/N The Doom Song is what Zim hates lol.)** But once they got to Earth, it seemed, somehow, he had survived the 6 months of singing, it was just him and GIR. Which Zim thought was quite tragic. Him and GIR- but it seemed after a long period of time on Earth, that GIR's "Chip" inside him broke, leaving him with gray eyes on the couch of Zims house. It was quite a mishap in the mission, leaving Zim alone and stranded on a planet full of millions. It was such a harsh and unforgiving place to him. Over the years, Zim had suffered minor cuts on his arms and cheeks, but he had at least managed to salvage several items he needed to survive. On the other hand, many years had past since he had came to Earth, and eventually, his Computer, his sole link to Irk, had been destroyed beyond repair in one of Dib's attempts to capture evidence of Zim, leaving him no more then deserted.

At first, he was convinced that someone would come to his aid, but he still conserved his supplies, just in case. After another year past, wandering in the puny town, however, his hopes withered and his despair grew. Even the night sky, full of stars, laughed at his misery by showing him the way to Irk, lining up the stars for him. He began to wonder if his luck in survival had actually been luck at all. Were normal Irkens in space the truly fortunate ones? Was there any reason for him to live on?

His purpose gone, his strength drained, his only companion dead, there seemed to be nothing for him but to wait his turn and die. Lying down on the couch inside his house and closing his eyes, taking off his Pak and simply crushing it in his hands, and filling it with the gooest of substances, he had no chance of going back. He had obliterated the only shred of connection he had with the Planet Irk. Half concious, he felt the cool air of the door opening. A shadow perhaps? Alas, exhaustion overtook his curiousity, and he let himself slip into the overwhelming darkness.

**I found a story on Fictionpress that made me think,"What if I changed up that story a bit and made it all Zimmy?" I hate stories where he dies, I really do. Nickelodeon took him off the air, leaving him to die. But he still lives on in the hearts of millions. I had to write something sad for once that actually sounded good, so here it is! Read and Review please! Thanks a bunch! **

**~Invader Cheezy**


End file.
